Future Trunks
Trunks (トランクス, Torankusu) or alternately known as Future Trunks '(未来のトランクス, ''Mirai no Torankusu) is the future son of Vegeta and Bulma, and heir to the Capsule Corporation. In Dragon Ball Z Trunks's existence is pre-dominated by time travel. Four years following the Namek saga, Goku will suffer from a viral heart disease, and die. Since his death is by natural causes, Shenron and Porunga cannot resurrect him. Soon after his death, the Z Fighters will all be killed by Android 18 and Android 17, artificial humans created by Dr. Gero, former technologist of the Red Ribbon Army. In this timeline, only Gohan survives the fate of the Z Fighters. Eventually, as Trunks grows up, Gohan becomes a big brother figure for his fellow Half-Saiyan, and begins training him. When Trunks is 14, Gohan will be killed by the androids. His death will spark Trunks becoming a Super Saiyan. However, with nobody left to train him, Trunks still is no match for the androids, who let him live so they can continue to toy with him. Fed up with the abuse, Trunks and Bulma work on a time machine. As a cure for Goku's final disease has been discovered by then, the plan is to deliver the cure to Goku in the past. At age 16, Trunks begins his plan. He arrives in the past right when the rebuilt Mecha Frieza arrives on Earth, and kills him and his father, King Cold, with zero effort. He then meets Goku when he arrives back on Earth. He passes a test of honor from Goku, then gives him the medicine. Goku and Piccolo learn Trunks is Vegeta's son, but promise to keep the secret. He returns to find the future unaffected by his changes. He figures out that he only created an alternate timeline. He decides to return to the past to help the fight against the androids personally. Eventually, Cell will appear, forcing him and the other Z fighters to spend time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for the battle. Trunks is killed by Super Perfect Cell in the Cell Games, but after Gohan defeats Cell, he is revived by Shenron. He ultimately returns to the future where, having advanced by training, he easily defeats Android 18, Android 17 and Imperfect Cell. In a third timeline, Trunks is killed by Imperfect Cell, who steals Trunks' time machine to enter the prime timeline. In DBZ Abridged Trunks's role in DBZ Abridged nearly mirror's his role in the normal series. As a child in the future, he had behavior patterns similar to Gohan, in the fact he addressed Future Gohan as "Mr. Gohan", and mirrored some catchphrases from Gohan, such as "crap baskets". Trunks prefers to go into battle logically, however his emotions seem to get the better of him easier than they do in the regular series; he immediately goes for a killing blow against the present time Androids and rushed the Future Androids to avenge Gohan and little else. Biography Background Trunks was born to Future Bulma and Future Vegeta shortly before Future Goku's death. He repeated his father's vulgar exclamations of disappointment when the latter learned of Goku's death from high cholesterol. As a teenager, he and his mother lived through the horrors of Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, both of whom murdered the Z-Fighters while he was an infant. Arriving in the aftermath of one of their murderous rampages, he met Future Gohan, the sole surviving member of the Z-Fighters, who took him in as his mentor and rejected the advances of his mother. Trunks joined Future Gohan in combatting the androids and briefly fought Future Android 18 before being overpowered and knocked out. He was given a Senzu Bean by Future Gohan in his comatose state and he took the latter back to his mother, signaling the beginning of his recovery despite the loss of his arm. Trunks tried to transform into a Super Saiyan and showed signs of progress, but was knocked out by his master for his safety. Waking up from being knocked out, Trunks learned his mentor had been killed when finding his dead body, which prompted his first successful transformation into a Super Saiyan. Over the next three years, his mother worked on creating a time machine that would allow him to go into the past to prevent Goku from dying of high cholesterol by giving him a medicine. Trunks fought against the androids one final time before he left, despite the protest of his mother and was beaten easily as the pair double-teamed him. Trunks was recovered after being knocked out and after the defeat, was ready to use the time machine. His mother gave him her jacket to wear and saw him off. Thus far, he appears in Episode 18 of TFS Dragon Ball Z Abridged, "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan". Vegeta's scream when he finds out Gohan stole his hidden Dragon Ball is so loud and strong that it reaches Earth 20 years later, where Trunks hears it while Bulma is working on his time machine. Present timeline Trunks makes his first appearance in the DBZA mainstream timeline in Episode 32 "Battlefield Ee-arth". After The cyborg Freeza lands on Earth with his father King Cold, with Freeza proposing a scavenger hunt (normal human heads worth 1 point, Namekians 20, "filthy half-bred saiyan brats" 50, full blooded saiyans "You win!"), Trunks dices the soldiers to bits, coldly asking Freeza "So... How many points are those?" He will undoubtedly play an important part in the next few episodes of DBZ Abridged, but his personality in the parody appears to be relatively unchanged from the anime. In episode 33 he fought and defeated all of Freiza and King Cold's henchmen effortlessly. Afterwards he told the Z-fighters where Goku will land and they only proceed to follow when he tells them he has snacks.While waiting for Goku he gives out beer,soda and Hetap. Bulma ironically hit on trunks while they were waiting. Trunks was pointed out by Bulma as the one who had killed Freeza once Goku exited his space pod and asked who had defeated him. Though Goku struggled to come up with a name for him as he pretended to be acquainted with him, Trunks confirmed that the pair had never met and requested to have a word with him in private. Trunks then asked him if he was "Son Wukong" quickly catching himself as incorrectly saying his name, though Goku did not notice, convincing Trunks to "roll with it" and introduce himself by telling him his name and confirmed he had killed Freeza, though he admitted that he had become curious as to how the latter had survived the battle on Namek. Goku divulged that he had kept letting Freeza go and called it a "bad call", leading Trunks to comment that without his intervention everyone would have died and then ask him about his Super Saiyan transformation during his fight against Freeza. Once Goku confirmed that he was a Super Saiyan, Trunks requested if he could show him and when Goku agreed and did so, Trunks showed him his Super Saiyan transformation and Goku commented that his hair was "yellow" which lead Trunks to tell him that his was as well. By the time he found the Z-Fighers, they had cornered Dr. Gero, who Trunks confirmed was not one of the androids that killed the group in the future timeline. Trunks continuously insisted that Dr. Gero was not one of the androids from the timeline despite there at the time only being two androids just as Trunks had said and Trunks even had to tell Dr. Gero himself to stay out of the argument when he claimed that he was one of the androids from the future. Vegeta discovered at that point that Trunks was his son, though Trunks did not react to it as much since he was concerned with the inconsistencies of the timelines. The entire debate was ended by the arrival of Bulma, who brought along with her the infant mainstream version of Trunks, which surprised him further when he expressed in shock that she brought him. Dr. Gero fired a wave that destroyed her jet. She and the infant Trunks was saved by Trunks, who in making sure she was alright remembered that Yajirobe was also in the vehicle with her as Future Trunks recalled someone else being in the car with her after he gave Bulma back the infant Trunks. Vegeta criticized Future Trunks for not being precise and wasting their time in what he believed was them fighting the wrong androids, though Future Trunks defended himself as being ten-months old at the time after asking his mother how old the infant, present version of him was and expressed to Vegeta that him coming back into the past might have caused a butterfly effect which would allow for the androids from his time to still appear. Vegeta could not care less and caused Bulma to reveal that she knew where Dr. Gero's lab was, leading Future Trunks to question her on why she had not told him and elaborate that he meant the future version of her before giving up and questioning how she knew, being further confused by her mention of Dr. Wheelo when listing the locations of the laboratories she knew of. Future Trunks tried to stop his father from rushing off to confront Dr. Gero and stated to him that he was trying to help him, being put off by him calling him a bastard. Future Trunks screaming "dad" to Vegeta while chasing after him revealed to Bulma that he was her son and caused her to regret her initial encounter with him. After Android 17 killed Dr. Gero, Trunks destroyed the laboratory with a blast, hoping that the androids would perish as well and being taken aback when he discovered they were still alive. Though Vegeta tried to criticize him, Trunks defended himself, saying, "At least I did something instead of just standing there, staring at them." He did admit that not much had changed from him in the future and the present timeline. Trunks tried to stop Vegeta from pursuing the androids by blocking him. Though he aimed to express that his father was not as strong as Goku, his justification for the group needing him, Vegeta cut him short by punching him in the stomach before he left. The Z-Fighters caught up with Vegeta during his fight with Android 18 and Android 17 made it clear that he would step in if they chose to get involved in the battle between the pair. Future Trunks insisted to his father that they had to leave, the latter then saying he had Android 18 right where he wanted her, provoking Future Trunks to question whether or not he lived in own little world. Trunks witnessed his father's arm being broken by Android 18 and then rushed to help his father by using his sword to attack her, though the blade did no damage to the android apart from her clothes. Android 17, calling Trunks "Bright Eyes", smacked him down with a single hit and caused him to revert to his base form by knocking him out. After the androids left, Krillin revived Trunks using a Senzu Bean and told him of his kiss by Android 18, to which Trunks stated that he couldn't believe him. Vegeta flew away in a rage and Trunks nearly pursued him before being convinced by Piccolo to give it a rest and he then left following Krillin's suggestion of a Super Namekian. Time machine Trunks, Krillin and Tien flew together before the latter broke off from the pair. Trunks and Krillin arrived at Goku's home, shortly after which Krillin asked Trunks if he ever thought Android 18 was attractive, to which he denied. Investigation Trunks and Gohan flew to the location of the time machine that had been alleged to be Trunks'. While flying to the site, Trunks revealed to Gohan after he questioned him about himself in the future that he was his mentor and compared him to his father, elaborating that he was "the strongest, bravest warrior on the planet." Trunks was reminded of how Future Gohan had lost his arm and looked over at Gohan's, who asked him why he was staring. Trunks quickly changed the subject by pointing out the time machine to Gohan as the duo landed. Shortly after this, Bulma arrived, which Gohan pointed out to Trunks as the latter seemed annoyed that she was coming, stemming from their interactions during their initial encounter in the present timeline. Trunks greeted her as he blushed and answered, after an awkward stare, that the time machine could not be his since it was with him which he proved by taking it out of its capsule. Trunks pointed out that his capsule had the word "HOPE" written on it and believed this would disprove it as his, though he discovered after cleaning the time machine off that it had the word written in the same place and handwriting, confirming it as his. Trunks explained the origin of the word when Bulma asked why it was written on the time machine. After he and Gohan flew up to the top of the time machine, Trunks went inside and recovered a shell, which he handed to Gohan to hand to Bulma while at the same time questioning what it was. With Gohan going off to explore in search of more clues, Trunks reasoned that at least one of them was having fun with the investigation and then included Bulma after his mother opened and closed the shell repeatedly. Gohan discovered a much larger shell that Trunks decided to stick his hand in. He regretted his decision when goo from the inside got on him and expressed disgust with it as it started to harden as well as regret for putting himself in the position to touch it in the first place. After Bulma left, Trunks asked Gohan if he happened to be carrying hand sanitizer on him. Trunks and Gohan then went to Kame House and learned of a creature that was feeding on humans and caused an entire city to become seemingly deserted apart from the clothes of its former inhabitants. Trunks quickly deduced that the event was not the work of the androids and expressed his intent to go to the city to handle the incident's aftermath, admitting that he felt he was responsible for the events following what he had learned that day. With Yamcha questioning him on whether or not he should go alone, Trunks explained that he thought the only one who could help him would be his father, though he did not know where he was and doubted would help him. Discovery of Cell Soon afterwards, Trunks and Krillin go to the remains of Gingertown and witness Cell's solar flare and escape. In seeing Cell, Future Trunks felt the strangest sense of deja vu. Vegeta arrived there afterward and questioned what Kami was after learning that Piccolo had fused with him, being told it he was "basically God", confusing Vegeta as he was still "here" and prompting Future Trunks to question if he really believed his "own hype that much". After Vegeta left, Future Trunks discussed the possibility that Dr. Gero was keeping the present-timeline Cell somewhere and said, "crap baskets" after Krillin suggested that he was in a potential basement. The pair started blasting around for the basement, Future Trunks asking Krillin if he was making shooting noises and joining in after the latter admitted that he did it all the time in his head. When the two found a ladder to get inside and Krillin concluded there was no way they could get down the hole to enter the lab, Future Trunks implored him to just "come on." Trunks went off to find Vegeta but the latter refused to neither train with or acknowledge him. Things changed when Goku arrived, who had recovered from the attacks on his heart that had kept him bedridden, alongside Gohan and spoke to Vegeta about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As Trunks walked inside with Vegeta, he pleaded for Goku to "help" him. Once inside, Trunks reacted in surprise to the extreme conditions of the chamber and tried stressing to his father that he needed time to adjust before the latter knocked him to the ground. After exiting the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta, Trunks was greeted by Goku, who complimented his hair. Since this was the first positive reinforcement he had had in over a year, Trunks wanted to respond accordingly and replied, "Thanks, I grew it myself." He was not impressed with his response. Quotes *Baby Trunks: Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead! (Future: I am told those were my first words) Vegeta: Son of a Bitch! Baby trunks: Son of bitch! (and those were my second) * "Alright, Mom. Once that time machine is done, I can go back into the past to save Goku, and my fath..." *hears Vegeta's scream from Namek 20 years before* "D-Daddy?" *"So... How many points are those?" *"So... You must be Frieza"(Pronounced as Fry-za). *"Consider that a warning, either leave now or be destroyed." Freeza: "Ooo, is that an ultimatum? I love ultimatums, Here's Mine! Either die to him or die to me!" *"Oh, well if it's a Super Saiyan you're looking for, I'' can fill the part." *"Well Freeza, Look's like you dropped the ball... drrropped the ball... drrrrr-" *Freeza detonates the Supernova* *"Hey guys!" Vegeta: "F**k this guy!" ---- *Trunks: "Until then," *throws capsule* "Let's all have a drink. I've got soda, beer, and Hetap." *Tien: "Isn't it a little early to start drinking?" *Bulma: "Hey, 5 o'clock was 20 hours ago!" *chugs down beer* ---- *Bulma: So hey like, just gonna throw this out there, you're ''really cute. *Trunks: Uh, well ya know, my mom always said I was a cute kid. *Bulma: Oh a momma's boy huh? I'll be your mommy. *winks* *Trunks: internally *Krillin: Hey can I have another Hetap? *Trunks: Yes! Yes you can! ---- *"So you're Sun Wukong right? (Damnit!)" * "I'm Son Goku, Yes." *"(Roll with it.)" *"Then it's bacon-flavored." *''"(Okay, Trunks, you can do this, he's just a normal guy, just play it cool.)" *"Father, I hope to get to know you a little bit better next time. Mother, I hope to get to know you a little less." Vegeta: "'Get the hell outta here!" *"Did she bring me!?" *"Hey!" (Trunk's catchphrase in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, something constantly ridiculed by Dumplin). Trivia *Since the events on Namek occured before the moments where the timelines split due to Cell's incursion, Vegeta's scream will be heard on Earth in all possible timelines. * He mispronounced Son Goku as Sun Wukong, both names translate to 'Monkey King.' *He seems to be shy. *In the anime, Trunks is angry that Vegeta didn't try to save Bulma and an infant version of Trunks, in DBZ Abridged, it isn't brought up. *Along side Gohan, Trunks will frequently say "CR*P BASKETS!" in moments of concern and fear. He gets it from Gohan since he was training with him in the future. *Many aspects of Trunk's storyline, including music cues, lines of dialogue and his own time machine are references to the show Doctor Who, the relation being that Trunk's story largely revolves around time travel. **After Trunks turns Super Saiyan in Episode 33, Frieza in a horrified frenzy begins shouting various synonyms for destroy, one of them being the Daleks traditional phrase: "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" **Musical cues include: ***Episode 34 when Trunks leaves after giving his warning (Martha's Theme) ***Various music from the show is used in History of Trunks. ***The End Credits of History of Trunks is a mashup of Chala Head Chala and the Doctor Who theme song, with the visuals being a direct reference to the Doctor Who Intro with Trunks Time Machine flying through the Time Vortex instead of the TARDIS. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Main characters